


Siblings be like

by Scorpia_is_babey



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: I started this before Agony of a witch, Other, enjoy, lilith and eda are the best sibling dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpia_is_babey/pseuds/Scorpia_is_babey
Summary: Lilith is adamant about Edalyn joining the Emperor's coven. Eda is determined to make Lilith life hell because of it.That is just how siblings are
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Siblings be like

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, but please enjoy :>   
> I never proofread and I never will because I write those on thw spurr of moment

Eda was doing usual selling, like everyday life, when she appeared. Black, straight hair and a sense of sUpErIOriTy ingrained on her mind, just because shr was in the Emperor's coven.  
— Edalyn. I am here by the order of---  
—Talk to the hand, sis. — she detaches her hand from the wrist, and the hand does the talking gesture. Lilith faces go from the usual pale to red.  
— Will you EVER grow up????   
— Hah! Nope while you try to get me by the order of the emperor and blah blah blah boring stuff blah blah.   
— Please! For once can you listen to me? — she seemed more nervous than usual — The Emperor demands your presence and I cannot fail again! If I do, he will… Come with me. Please.  
— What is wrong, Miss perfect, needs my help? The loser sister help huh? Not until you beg! — Eda snorts, wanting to see this more than ever now — C'mon, what can you offer me so I help your ass out of the problem you can't capture me?   
Lilith looks around like she is being followed. Something felt off about all of this. Lilith would never beg for help unless…. Unless it was a matter of life or death. Eda decides to do the right thing.   
— I bet you can't catch me!!!!! — she magically tidy her stuff and puts her staff to take off with everything, making Lilith's face go from worried to mad pretty quickly. Owlbert wings are flapping hard as they take Eda to the Owl house.   
— STOP RUNNING FROM ME, YOUR IDIOT!  
— I bet I you can't catch me, big sis! — Eda laughs and snorts, knowing that they would be safe in the house.  
While they run, Eda tries to smack as many things she can into her sister's face. At some point, she is covered in bee honey and looks ready to kill a man and hide the body. Eda couldn't help herself, she was a younger sister that was her duty: make fun of her sister until she couldn't stand it anymore.   
When she got near to her house, Hooty greeted her with a excited hoot:  
— HOOT who are you running away this time, Eda?  
— Shut up and lemme in, Hooty!  
— Geez, can't I ASK about your day without being shutted down? Here ya go, the door is open, geez!   
As she ran to the door, she overheard Hooty complaining about never getting not even a thank you, but there, they could talk alone.  
Not even 5 minutes passed and Hooty deposited a Lilith on the ground like she was a pile of fertilizer. She was trying to catch her breath, coughing from running, hair a mess and sticked on her forehead and ears, some twigs and leafs there too:  
—C'mon sis, just because our family motif is a bird, doesn't mean you will need to turn your hair into a bird nest.  
While she was waiting for Lilith, she put some water to boil and would make two teacups. Lilith didn't seem a lot excited about having tea with Edalyn:  
— YOU STICK THE FUCKING BIRD NEST UP TO YOUR ASS, EDALYN.  
— C'mon, I have kids at home! Watch your mouth! — Eda teased, even though Luz was at Hexsise and King doing his King things.  
— Your hypocrite! You were the first to learn how to swear and I caught you teaching toddlers how to say fuck once.  
— It isn't hilarious to see the parents f--- I mean how dare you to accuse me of such a thing??? In my defense, it is NOT a crime.   
— And I got scolded for teaching you a bad word! I didn't even knew a bad word!   
— Okay that wasn't my fault, dear sister.   
Lilith was muttering more swears under hee breath, trying to get rid of the twigs and leafs at least. When she recovered a 1/10 of her composure, she sighed heavily and said, reading a scroll:  
— Edalyn Clawthorne, wild witch, self-proclaimed "Most powerful witch on the boiling isles", you are under arrest under Belos law enforcement, that says you have to be on a Coven to be a functional member of society. You need to come with us or else, we will be using force.  
Eda was carelessly sipping her tea, nodding with every line. She wasn't really paying attention, but rather trying to make Lilith get down on her level again:  
— I think Emperor Belos should stick this ugly piece of paper on his ass.  
— He could cure your curse, Edalyn. — Lilith seemed nervous again.   
— I don't want to be in debt with that violent asshole. He can wait sitting cause I ain't coming.  
— B-but your curse! Aren't you worried about becoming an owl beast forever? We could be good friends again.  
— We COULD be good friends again, if you didn't turned out so cocky from being on the Emperor's coven. Now sit down and sip this tea. I made it for you.   
— You know what happen to covenless witches. They are captured.   
— I am like this for 20 years and I am not stopping now! I can carry on for at least 10 more.   
— But don't you want to be more than that? — Eda took a long sip of her tea. It looked like she was poundering. When she finnaly seemed like she was going to answer, she made a fart noise with her mouth, making Lilith get red — Listen, the Emperor is getting tired of waiting for you! Soon, he will--- — She stopped herself, as if it was a big secret. Eda felt she was seeing something serious than just some ordinary punishment. She was getting worried, no that she would admit, of course.   
—What will he do, Lilith?  
— I can't tell you.  
— Lilith!   
— I can't tell you!!!   
— Well, then you should start as well punching me to get me to that dumb Emperor!  
— What! No! You aren't resisting.  
— Mom and dad aren't here anymore to say to you to stop pulling my hair!  
With that said, Eda threw a bunch of leftover leaf that was in the teacup on her face. That was enough to set her off and make her try to pull Eda's hair and together they rolled to the ground. Punching, kicking, hair pulling, all allowed. At some point Eda sticked her wet finger into Lilith ear, Lilith somehow slapped Eda head. They ended up outside, dropped by Hooty who didn't wanted them messing inside the house.  
— We are idiots, aren't we? —Eda said, looking at the sky that was starting to get dark. Both her and her sister were laid down, after that dumb sibling fight that left maybe one or two bones broken and a lot of pain.  
— No, you're an idiot. You're reckless, dumb, limitless, irresponsible! I am not! Idiot! I am on the Emperor Coven! I am intelligent! You're the one that dropped school because you couldn't get your shit together and get just one course.  
Eda huffed   
—Miss little perfect is annoyed I am doing okay without a degree????  
—NO! You could be working with me if you just got into the next year exams! You could have been helped by the Emperor court on your dumb curse! Now you're just going to die and I cannot do nothing about it! — Lilith voice was nearly cracking. She couldn't lose her sister. Eda couldn't think of a snarky comment to do. Both stayed silent for some time.   
— Why do you care about me? Thought you hate me.  
— I….. don't hate you. — Lilith says, quietly — You're my younger sister. You need a coven. You can't scape law forever. Someday they will catch you.  
— When this day reaches, I will pay you a lot of gold. Then you can laugh at my face. Then you can say I was wrong and should've listened to you. Ok?  
—…… That's a deal. — Lilith said quietly, getting up, looking tired and worried for the future that was coming for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a kudo if you did!  
> Comments always make me happy :>


End file.
